


Questioning

by EldritchSandwich



Series: Triptych [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chunky Sandwich, College, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Roommates, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Annie and Sinead more than roommates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

"Ooh, here's a good question!"

Annie waved the strip of paper in the air like it was a winning lottery ticket. She couldn't help but revel a little. The game had been a great idea; not only was everybody having fun and breaking the ice, it was a great way to learn all sorts of stuff about the people she was going to be spending the next four years of her life with.

She held the paper out in front of her. "'What's the sexiest thing you can ever see?'"

There was some hooting and laughing from the guys and girls sitting on every available surface of the tiny dorm room. Big surprise, a bunch of college freshman on their first night away from their parents get together and most of the questions people write turn out to be about sex. Annie's eyes fixed on those of her roommate, legs curled underneath her on the bed opposite the redhead.

"Sinead, you go first."

The casually-dressed brunette chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Actually, could I go last?" There were some boos and moans of disapproval, and Annie rolled her eyes. Sinead shrugged defensively. "It's just mine's a tie, so if someone else turns out to have the same thing as me I'd rather let them be the one to say it because I'll still have one left."

"Oh, fine, you big baby! Melanie, are you braver than my boring, spineless roommate?"

The lithe blonde sitting on the floor darted her eyes nervously back and forth and giggled. "Um...okay...so, you know like...when a guy's just wearing a button-down shirt, and it's hanging down, and you can just see the tip of his dick swinging around underneath?"

There were a couple of murmurs of approval from other girls, while Gina, sitting next to Sinead, just snorted. "Girl, what kinda tiny-dick motherfuckers you been gettin' naked with?"

That made everyone hoot, and Melanie just blushed and giggled more.

"Okay then, Gina, you got a better one?"

"The sexiest thing you can ever see is a brother with muscles, no shirt, just covered with sweat, towelin' down after he worked out."

There was some more approval, a few comically-licked lips, and Annie turned to the girl on Sinead's other side. "Carrie?"

"Guys shaving," the compact Korean girl said. "Don't know why, it's just always done it for me."

"Hey, I'm not judging. Sam, what about you?"

The tall, dark-haired guy with the goatee held up his hands. "Okay, so, I know this is gonna get shouted down by all the girls..." There were groans and shouts of encouragement. "But...girl with cum all over her face." As anticipated, the girls groaned and shouted again, this time less encouragingly, and Sam just grinned. "Hey, look, you don't see it from the guy's perspective, all right, it's hot as fuck!"

"Yeah, well from the girl's perspective, it's praying some asshole doesn't put your eye out and having to wash jizz outta your hair!" The girls laughed, and Carrie even gave Gina a high five.

"Well, mine's a hot guy in a well-fitted tux."

The girls approved, and Sinead chuckled. "Really? Sean Connery or Roger Moore?"

Annie blushed and ran a hand through her red curls. "I don't have to answer that, on the grounds that it's Timothy Dalton." There was some scattered laughter from the people who either knew what they were talking about or wanted to pretend they did. "Mike, be my hero and save me from this torture!"

The only other boy in the room leaned forward. "Okay. Two girls kissing." There were some groans of disappointment and at least one "Unoriginal!" courtesy of Carrie, but the plaid-shirted brunette just shrugged. "Hey, you can frown all you want, but you know I'm right. Two girls making out, hottest thing ever. Right? Come on, somebody back me up!"

Annie looked across to the other bed when she realized her roommate was laughing. "Sinead? Does this mean you're ready to go?"

The cute brunette smirked. "Yeah, okay." Sinead leaned forward, eyes glittering. "Like I said, I've got two: the sight of a woman's pussy between her legs when she bends over, and a girl with big boobs taking off a t-shirt."

There was silence, a couple of blinks. Then Mike, because who else, said "Wait...you're a lesbo?"

Sinead rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Pfft, don't be silly. I'm straight, I just only like to have sex with girls."

There was a little nervous chuckling and glance-sharing as people tried to figure out whether she was joking. Sinead just rolled her eyes again.

"So, have you actually...gone all the way with a girl?" Melanie asked in a hushed whisper, like she was afraid they were going to get caught or something.

Sinead smiled casually and perhaps a little bit smugly. "Oh yeah. Two."

"Have you ever been with a guy?" Mike asked, and Sinead's freckled nose wrinkled.

"Ew. No."

"Well, but then—"

"Oh no, don't even try to hit her with that 'how do you know if you've never tried it' bullshit," Gina interjected. "She knows just like you know you wouldn't like being with a guy without having to try it out!"

Mike cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes shifting. "Um, yeah. Right, of course." Annie decided to take pity on him and handed him the bowl. He pulled out the next question and cleared his throat.

"Who's your biggest celebrity crush?"

* * *

An hour later everyone else had left with a promise to get some lunch together tomorrow, leaving just Annie and Sinead unpacking and listening to the rain beating against the window. As she piled her underwear and socks into the drawers under her bed, Annie couldn't help the occasional glance over her shoulder, and more than once she saw Sinead glancing back. Eventually, the brunette sighed and sat up on her bed.

"Hey, Annie?"

Annie turned to do the same. "Yeah?"

Sinead frowned. "I didn't...make this weird, did I? I mean, I didn't screw this up, or make you feel like I was..."

Annie waved her hand. "Oh, God no. Come on, I'm a big girl. It's not like I'm afraid you're gonna molest me in my sleep or whatever."

Sinead smiled, half relief and half mischief. "Oh good, so you won't see _the plan_ coming..."

Annie rolled her eyes and tossed a pair of red socks at her roommate's face. As Sinead sat there chuckling and fiddling with the socks, Annie's eyes narrowed.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Sinead blinked and looked up. "The question thing. You like surprising people with it, because you don't, you know..."

Sinead's eyebrows rose. "Because I don't what?"

Annie, who suddenly realized what dangerous territory she was in, flushed a little. "Well, I just meant that you don't...you know...look like...a lesbian."

Sinead laughed. "Really? So what do lesbians look like?"

"Well, you know, like..." Annie blushed and avoided her smirking roommate's eyes. Every word was just making her more and more flustered. "Either...butch, or like...super-feminine. I mean, right? You're just like...I don't know, girl-next-door."

"Yeah, well, so are most lesbians. Just ask Ellen." Sinead shot her a searing leer. "It's how we hide in plain sight so we can feed..."

Annie rolled her eyes, but at least she wasn't blushing anymore. "God, you're such a freak!"

In response, Sinead just threw her socks back at her.

"And actually, just because I'm not wearing flannel or whatever doesn't mean I'm hiding anything. You pay close attention, there are plenty of clues that I'm gay."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

She held out her hand. "Like the nails: short, with smooth, rounded tips."

"What's that got to do with..." Annie blushed. "Oh."

Sinead grinned and raised that hand a little until she could pluck at her wrist. "Or the hairbands."

Annie scoffed. "Come on, lots of girls with long hair carry around hairbands! Why would that be a lesbian thing?"

Sinead's grin widened. "Wow, you really are straight, aren't you?"

Annie shrugged defensively. "Why would you say that?"

"Because your hair's even longer than mine, and you honestly have no idea." Annie frowned, and Sinead laughed. "Come on! You're telling me the Venus necklace didn't tip you off?"

"Well, but...that's just the female symbol, it just means you're a girl!"

Sinead rolled her eyes and dropped to her bed. "Wow. Girl, I'm gonna have to teach you a lot of lesbian trade secrets if we're gonna hang out."

Annie frowned playfully and went back to unpacking. After a few minutes, though, she turned back around to find Sinead still lying on her bed, eyes half-open and one hand on her stomach.

"Sinead?"

"Hm?"

"Could I ask you...I don't know, kind of a weird question?"

The brunette blinked and pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Yeah, sure."

Annie licked her lips. "Would you want to...I don't know...make out a little?" Sinead's eyebrows rose, and a smug smile curled her lips. Annie blushed. "I just...I mean I've never really been friends with a lesbian...oh God, I didn't mean it like that, but...I mean now that you brought it up I'm starting to think about it and it is college, so..."

Annie's words dribbled off as Sinead stood up right in front of her, putting their faces just inches apart. "Do you really want that? Might make everything weird."

Annie shook her head and tried to laugh. "It won't, I promise. I'm just...curious. I need to...get it out of my system, or whatever. And I mean, better to do it now than if we get drunk one night and don't...plan for it, you know?"

Sinead pursed her lips. "Okay. If you're sure." Annie nodded, and the brunette's hands came up to drape casually around her neck.

Annie licked her lips nervously. "I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sorry, I didn't want to pressure you into anything—"

"Annie?" Sinead grinned as she leaned in. "Shut up."

The first kiss made Annie gasp. It wasn't even anything crazy: mouths closed, no tongue, Sinead's hands still just hanging around her neck. But having another girl's smooth, soft, gentle lips brush hers was so different from any kiss she'd ever had with a guy. When Sinead pulled back, Annie's head actually tipped forward to try to prolong the contact. When her eyes fluttered open, she found Sinead still grinning.

"Was that okay?" Annie nodded shakily. "You want to try it again?"

Annie nodded again, and Sinead leaned back in. The second kiss was longer and more...well, less ambiguous, Sinead's lips moving against hers, catching her bottom lip before the redhead really started responding. She didn't know how long it went on, only that when they finally pulled apart she was breathing more heavily and her hands were rubbing gently on Sinead's waist.

"Do you want to do more?" Annie nodded eagerly. "Why don't we sit down on the bed?"

Annie followed her without hesitation, their legs getting unavoidably tangled as they dropped to the sheets. "Now, fair warning," Sinead muttered, practically into her mouth, "when I make out, I don't just use my mouth..."

Annie's cheeks turned as red as her hair as her eyes slid down their bodies, practically pressed together. "I...I know. We can...you can touch me, if you want."

Sinead grinned again and leaned in for another kiss. There still wasn't any tongue, but their mouths were starting to open, far enough at least that Annie could feel Sinead's breath and experimentally kiss at each of the brunette's lips individually. When Sinead's hand slid down and cupped the underside of one of her plump breasts, she sucked in a breath. When the brunette started gently massaging, Annie sighed into her mouth.

Annie couldn't believe how much making out with her roommate was turning her on. This was as far as she'd wanted to go—a little kissing, some touching, just to try it out—but now, in the moment, she wanted to go further. She pulled back, Sinead blinking in confusion bordering on panic before Annie smiled nervously.

"So...I've got big boobs..."

"I noticed."

"And...I'm wearing a t-shirt."

Sinead's eyes flicked down, and she bit her lip. "I noticed."

Without another word, Annie reached for the hem of her shirt and started to pull.

She had to admit, she could sort of see the appeal that had Sinead's wide hazel eyes glued to her. The tight t-shirt slid up easily enough over her soft belly, but when it reached her breasts it clung to the generous swells of her chest, actually pulling her bra up with it until the bottom curves of her breasts could be seen peeking out from under the cups. When the shirt finally cleared them, her abundant mounds bounced back down, practically overflowing her plain, thin red bra as she tossed her shirt aside. Sinead's eyes shot back up to her face, then down to her chest, and there was a fire in them that made Annie tingle in anticipation. She reached for Sinead's wrist, the one with the hairbands looped around it, and guided it back to just below her almost-exposed breast.

Sinead's next kiss had more power, more passion, and finally the tip of her tongue darted between Annie's lips. Her hands were more aggressive now, one expertly kneading her breast and the other trailing down her thigh to pull the redhead's leg over hers. Annie bucked into the unexpected contact, and gasped when the crotch of her jeans suddenly rubbed against Sinead's. She hadn't been planning to do more than let the other girl make out with her, but now again her own desires were pushing her to go further. Sinead sucked in a breath as the redhead's tongue reached out to wrestle with her own, Annie's hands sliding up under her camisole to explore the brunette's firmer, more athletic, but no less feminine form.

When Sinead pulled back this time they were both panting, and the separation only lasted long enough for Sinead to practically rip her layered cami over her head, revealing that the perky breasts Annie had watched Sam and Mike sneaking peeks at all night hadn't been covered by a bra. The sight of the brunette's chest, nipples pink and visibly hard, made Annie flush again, and this time she was the one who dove back in for another kiss.

"Take my bra off," she murmured in Sinead's ear before kissing her way down from the brunette's ear to suckle on her smooth neck.

"Are you sure?"

Annie nodded against her skin. "I want to feel it."

Within seconds Annie felt her roommate's hands on her back. She didn't know why she expected Sinead to fumble with her bra strap like the guys she'd made out with, but she was caught completely off guard when Sinead's slender hands undid the hooks in a single, confident motion. The weight of her breasts pulled the bra away and suddenly those slender hands were underneath it, squeezing and exploring the generous, sensitive swells of flesh. When her nipple was caught between two of Sinead's fingers, she actually moaned.

"Oh, God..."

She lowered her arms long enough to shake the bra free, then eagerly pulled Sinead against her until their bare breasts were kissing just like their lips were. That feeling, having another girl's chest rubbing against hers, feeling her nipples and her breathing and her heartbeat, was so wanton that it sent a fire straight down between Annie's legs.

Sinead must have felt that fire too, because soon her lips were leaving Annie's, trailing down the redhead's lush body, from her neck to her shoulder to... "Oh my god..."

"Is this okay?" Sinead muttered against the upper swell of her breast, and she got her answer when Annie's hand threaded through her hair to pull her closer.

"Oh my god, yes!"

When Sinead's soft, talented lips closed around her nipple, Annie squealed. She could actually feel herself getting turned on, her panties getting wetter and hotter as Sinead kissed and sucked and worshiped one breast, then the other. Annie was bucking against her, panting, begging for release. When she grabbed Sinead's wrist again and started to pull her hand down toward the waist of her jeans, Sinead pulled back and looked up. Her eyes were gold and black with desire, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from kissing.

"Are you sure?" she breathed, and Annie just nodded feverishly and tugged imploringly at the brunette's head and hand to get them back into position. Sinead was only too happy to comply.

When Sinead's fingers slipped between her jeans and her panties, Annie's hips started to move of their own accord. Her roommate was teasing her, fingertips running down the soft cotton suture without ever penetrating it, without ever touching her blazing clit no matter how much she moved.

"Please," Annie whined, "please, I'm so turned on..."

When Sinead's hand slid back out of her jeans, she thought she was going to cry. But this time, it pressed flush against her belly before it slid back in, and suddenly Sinead's finger was inside her.

"Oh my god, yes! Please!"

Annie couldn't believe the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, or the way that her hands were clawing at Sinead's smooth, toned body, her breasts and hips and butt and stomach all explored as Annie's itching fingers made their way closer and closer to...

Both girls gasped as Annie's hand slid down the front of Sinead's jeans. Annie's eyes went wide; Sinead wasn't wearing panties. Of course she wasn't.

Their lips met again and Sinead rolled on top of her, pressing their thighs and crotches and fingers together in a grinding whirlwind of desire. Annie was trying to think about how she liked to touch herself and translate it to Sinead, or copy what the brunette's fingers were doing to her, or something, but all she could really do was cup her new roommate's smooth, shaved pussy in her eager hand and hold on for dear life.

It must have been enough; not long after her muscles clenched down on Sinead's fingers and she moaned into her roommate's mouth she felt the brunette's own mound surge forward into her hand, and suddenly her fingers were wet and sticky with...she blushed.

They rolled apart, Annie beet red from her cheeks to the tops of her bare breasts and hastily wiping her wet fingers on Sinead's sheets. Sinead, however, just met Annie's eyes as she licked and sucked each finger clean one by one.

When she was done, and Annie was blushing even harder, she dropped down, bare shoulder brushing the redhead's. "So," she said guardedly, "did we ruin our friendship?"

Annie giggled. Like everything else when it came to Sinead, she couldn't even help it. "I honestly don't know. Ask me tomorrow morning when the dopamine wears off." She turned to study the brunette's face; here, in the afterglow, Sinead looked a lot less satisfied than she'd been expecting. "If you're so worried, why'd you go through with it?"

Sinead looked down Annie's half-naked body. "You mean aside from you being insanely hot?" Annie giggled, and Sinead shrugged. "I guess I figured...if you're going to ruin a friendship, it's better to do it with someone you just met instead of someone you've known for years. I mean, if this turns out to be a huge mistake, well, classes haven't even started yet, people don't know their roommates. It'll probably be easier for one of us to switch rooms."

Annie frowned; the brunette was making it sound like she'd already decided it wasn't going to work out. It took a few more minutes of silent study, lying against Sinead's body and not knowing what to do with her hands, before the lightbulb went off.

"Does that mean you've ruined a friendship like this before?"

Sinead winced, and Annie immediately wanted to take the question back, but Sinead was already answering. "My best friend from high school. She wanted to...try it out, just like you. So we fooled around a little, and she said it was fine, that it didn't really do anything for her. But then all of a sudden she started getting weird when I'd flirt with other girls. Like...she was jealous. Eventually...I mean, in the end it was just a mess. We haven't talked in months..."

Annie frowned too, and slid her arm up Sinead's stomach. "Hey. It's okay. I mean...I'm not going to be like that. I'm not gay, I'm not in denial, I'm just..."

Sinead raised an eyebrow. "Questioning."

Annie turned toward her. "Questioning?"

"Still figuring all that stuff out."

Annie let out a thoughtful hum. "I guess I am. But, you know...whatever the answer is, we're still going to be friends."

Sinead let out a sigh and rolled over, trapping Annie's hand and nuzzling her head into her shoulder.

"I hope so. I mean, you seem nice."

Faced with the absurdity of it all, Annie couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks. You seem nice too."

Sinead chuckled. "You got your equilibrium back?"

Annie hummed. "Yeah, I think so..."

"Good. Because if you're really serious about this questioning thing..." The redhead squealed in surprise as Sinead rolled on top of her, framing her hands above her head and claiming her lips in another kiss. "We're going to need to experiment."


End file.
